Zerus
|fgcolor= |image=Zerus SC2 Art1.jpg |imgsize=200px |region=Theta quadrant2012-11-08. https://bnetcmsus-a.akamaihd.net/cms/content_folder_media/NOLKMGPWKPAY1352424920341.jpg?v=0. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-08. |sector=Zerus system |system= |suns= |primary= |moons=At least 2Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Crucible (in English). 2013-03-12. |orbital= |lengthday= |lengthyear= |diameter= |climate= |tilt= |gravity= |terrain= |tileset=*Zerus (Jungle) |geography= |interest= |species=*Zerg **Primal zerg |originalspecies=*Artosilope *Crab beetle *Quillgor *Scorpion *Spore ray *Zerg |otherspecies= |language= |faction=Primal zerg Zerg Swarm (?–?) Early 2505 |population= |capital= |settlements=*First spawning pool |platforms= |imports= |exports= |status= }} Zerus is a world in the central regions of the Milky Way. It is the birthworld of the zerg. History Early History The first zerg arose from the first spawning pool, where one essence split into many and one devoured another and became stronger. The zerg were the most insignificant life form on Zerus until the proto-genetic manipulations of the xel'naga enabled them to survive the planet's torrential firestorms and thrive.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Amon desired their ability to steal essence, but the zerg were independent, so he bound them to the hive mind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zurvan (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Waking the Ancient. (in English). 2013-03-12. A war erupted among the xel'naga when Amon and his followers were discovered. Amon unleashed the zergBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rohana (in English). 2015. and gave them a directive to destroy the protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. Accordingly, the Swarm departed for Aiur, leaving their homeworld a barren wasteland.2016-03-25, Dehaka Spotlight - Heroes of the Storm. YouTube, accessed on 2016-03-26 Some zerg, including Zurvan, were overlooked and became the primal zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Waking the Ancient (in English). 2013-03-12. During the intervening years, the environment of Zerus rapidly evolved into a jungle world.2012-12-05, Community Lore Discussion BlizzCon 2015. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-12-28 Return to Zerus Dark Prelate Zeratul visited ZerusBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Birthworld (in English). 2013-03-12. and returned with Sarah Kerrigan, who proceeded to awaken Zurvan by harvesting quillgor meat and feeding it to him. However, Brakk declared that she intruded on his territory and sent his pack to destroy the meat. When this was unsuccessful, he personally led an attack on her hive cluster and was killed. On Zurvan's instructions, Kerrigan entered the first spawning pool. Yagdra claimed Brakk's territory and his pack's essence. The Swarm defended Kerrigan's chrysalis from both Yagdra's pack and the remnants of Brakk's pack, who engaged each other in a basin south of the first spawning pool. Yagdra won, but failed to prevent Kerrigan's transformation into the Primal Queen of Blades.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Reborn (in English). 2013-03-12. All of Zerus felt Kerrigan's change, and feared it. Dehaka forged an alliance with her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Zerus Missions (in English). 2013-03-12. Yagdra, Kraith and Slivan each sent most of their pack against the Swarm, leaving themselves vulnerable. With help from Dehaka's pack, Kerrigan killed each of them and their packs joined her Swarm. Kerrigan's essence called Zurvan and he turned on her. Kerrigan killed Zurvan and Zerus became hers. Dehaka and his pack accompanied Kerrigan on her return to the Koprulu sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Supreme (in English). 2013-03-12. Power Vacuum With the death of Zurvan and the other pack leaders, three new primal zerg stepped forward to fill in the power vacuum that Kerrigan had left behind. These were Glevig, Murvar, and Dakrun. After the Second Great War however, Dehaka returned to Zerus and incorporated the new pack leaders and their primals into his own pack.2017-08-21, Patch 3.17 Preview: New Co-op Commander Dehaka.Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-28 Known Locations *Eternal Scar *First spawning pool *Fulmic Highlands *Sundered Valley *Untamed Spire *Volatile Cleft Notes *Blizzard ran out of time to dedicate artistic support to Zerus for Heart of the Swarm,2013, HotS Zurvan. Deviantart, accessed on 2013-12-25 It was reasoned that if it came to a choice between fleshing out the zerg and Zerus or Kerrigan, moving Kerrigan's story forward had to take priority. This included the apparently fast travel time for Kerrigan's leviathan and the Void Seeker to the world—it was not intentional to give the impression that Zerus was in easy range of the races of the Koprulu sector. However, it was reasoned that time and scale was not something that everyone appreciates.2013, HotS Zurvan. Deviantart, accessed on 2013-12-25 References Category:Planets Category:Xel'naga worlds Category:Zerg worlds Category:Zerg